You are in a very good mood today, aren't you?
by JustValeP
Summary: Sometime at the end of 2015, Teddy wakes up in an unusually good mood and, while walking Vic from her Charms to her DADA class, he dedicates himself to annoy several students for his own –and Victorie's –amusement.


**You are in a very good mood today, aren't you?**

**Summary: **Sometime at the end of 2015, Teddy wakes up in an unusually good mood and, while walking Vic from her Charms to her DADA class, he dedicates himself to annoy several students for his own –and Victorie's –amusement.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J. K. Rowling. I don't know any of her characters, and even if I did own Teddy, he's kind of young for me, so yeah...

* * *

**Characters, years and houses:**

Teddy: 7th year Gryffindor

Victoire: 5th year Gryffindor

Molly: 4th year Gryffindor

Dominique and Roxanne: 3th year Gryffindor

Louise: 2nd year Ravenclaw

Lucy: 1st year Ravenclaw

* * *

**Vic's POV**

Teddy was in a very unusual good mood that day. Not that he is usually moody or anything of the sort. In fact, he is more than amiable. Quite chipper. And his blue hair makes him look even bubblier. But that day he had definitely gotten up on the right side of the bed.

He was in quite a... playful mood. I think that that morning at breakfast, he spent more time kissing, tickling and joking with me than eating.

When he walked me to my Charms class, he kept poking me playfully and making me laugh.

By the time he walked me from Charms to DADA, he hadn't lost his exceedingly good mood yet. But, this time, he decided to pick on other people.

His first victim was that first year Gryffindor boy who had had the bad luck –or rather, the enough stupidity –to get on his bad side a couple of months ago.

Oh, but you have no idea of who I am talking about! Let me tell you about it.

* * *

It happened during this year's Quidditch trials. Teddy had been made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year before. As it is to be expected, we, Weasleys, are natural skilled on brooms and totally in love with the sport. Therefore, half of the team was –and still is –integrated by redheads &amp; co. Molly, Teddy and I were Chasers and Dom and Roxy, Beaters. A sixth year, Emily, was our Seeker. Up until the year before, seventh year Sue had been the Keeper, but, as you probably guessed, she graduated last June and now it was Teddy's job to choose a replacement. As a consequence, trials were necessary.

During the last weekend of September, Teddy gathered all the Keeper candidates in the Quidditch pitch, as well as the remaining members of the team. As it is to be expected, many students filled the stands just for the pleasure of watching Quidditch and supporting the players. The team –including myself –and those who had come to the tryout, were reunited at one end of the pitch, under the goalposts.

Unsurprisingly, some of the player aspirants were first years. Teddy, a little exasperated, screamed to ensure everyone's attention, "First year students are NOT allowed to join the team. Those of you who are in first year, please go to the stands or anywhere else you want, but leave the pitch."

The stupid first year at issue answered back, "But Harry Potter was allowed to play in his first year."

"Are you a natural skilled on a broom, an exceptional Seeker or one of the best Captains this school has ever seen?" asked Teddy, more than a little exasperated.

"Hmmm..."

"Besides," said Teddy under his breath, "It was all Professor McGonagall's idea."

The idiot kid, who had been able to listen to his words, answered, "Ha! That story isn't true, it was _not_ her idea."

"Excuse me!" Teddy said, outraged and incredulous of the insolence of the kid. Then, he kneeled slightly so that he could look at the brat in the eyes and said "I think I know his story better than you do, buddy. Harry Potter is my godfather." You should've seen the lad! He looked as though he was about to pee himself! He looked at Teddy wide-eyed and run away, while the rest of us laughed at him. The other first years disappeared as fast as possible, too, afraid of Teddy's apparent bad temper.

Teddy doesn't usually get mad, but don't mess with neither his parents, god parents, nor with his surrogate family, for he will bite your head off.

* * *

Anyway, let's get back to the original story.

Teddy was in a very playful mood and determined to laugh at and with people. We were peacefully walking hand in hand from my Charms to my DADA class when the aforementioned kid showed up in the same corridor as us, walking in the opposite direction.

It was one of those broad hallways. Teddy and I were walking on the right side of the corridor, with the Metamorphmagus all but pressed against the wall. The kid was walking by the left side of the hallway, in the middle of a sea of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years.

"Oh, look who's there!" Teddy said, with his eyes shimmering in the same way Fred's and James' eyes do when they are planning some mischief. "Let's go nearer him."

"No, Ted! Behave," I answered, trying to frown and sound authoritarian –and not failing _that_ miserably.

"Pleeeease," he begged, with his best puppy eyes. And believe me, when I say _puppy eyes_, I mean _puppy eyes_. Why, oh why did I have to date a Metamorphmagus? Well, to be fair, I'm part Veela and every now and then I do use my charms on him. But I don't do it that often. Or maybe I do... Whatever.

"I shouldn't let you do this. I'm a prefect, you know?"

As happy as a kid in a toy store, he grabbed my arm strongly and dragged me to the other side of the hallway. "Edward Remus Lupin!" I shrieked, but he ignored me.

Teddy made eye contact with the brat and glared at him. The first year boy practically ran away. Some metres behind him, separated by a few eleven and twelve year old students, walked our only brunette cousin, Lucy. She inherited her mother's –Audrey's –hair and her dad's –Percy 's –blue eyes.

"Lucyyyyy!" Teddy screamed, making everyone look at us bemused and, in some cases, amused. "One of my ten favourite fake cousins!" Just for the record, he only has _eight_ fake/adoptive/surrogate cousins –Molly, Dom, Roxy, Louise, Lucy, Fred, Rosie and Hugo.

Sounding _way_ less cheerful and looking at him suspiciously, the Ravenclaw answered, "Teddyyyy." Her voice deflating in the same way a balloon does. "What is it?"

"What? Cannot I say hi to you now?" he asked, looking at her with fake sadness and placing his free hand –the one that wasn't still holding my arm –in his heart.

"Of course you can," she answered kindly, as though she was talking with seven-year-old Lily and Hugo. Then, she rolled her eyes at his melodrama and said "I have to get going. Don't want to be late to Charms. See you later!" And with that, she left me alone with the buffoon of my boyfriend.

We kept on walking in a comfortable silence, once again holding hands, until we came across his next victims: Dom and Roxy. Both girls were third years, Gryffindors, Beaters and thick as thieves.

Physically, they are complete opposites. Just like me, Dominique inherited our mother's Veela blonde hair. She also has dark blue eyes, like Maman, while I have light blue eyes, like Papa.

On the other hand, Roxy has the Weasley's signature red hear and her father's –Uncle George's –brown eyes.

As I was saying, we came across his next victims: Dom and Roxy. They were walking in the opposite direction to ours, shoulder to shoulder, gossiping about one thing or another. This time, Teddy let go of my arm and walked to his right until he was standing right in front of them. He roughly separated them from one another and, still holding their shoulders, walked between them. If you could call that 'walk.' He forced himself in the small space that had been formed among them as if he was trying to go through a nook or a cranny.

"Teddy!" they both scolded him at the same time, holding back their laugher.

"What?" he asked with a hilarious piercing voice while turning to face them –and me, as he had left me behind. –His loud, blinding yellow hair was standing in all directions, while his eyes were as wide as the ones of a cartoon character –Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt 'Mione, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey have TVs at their homes, so I've watched lots of cartoons –and his nose resembled the one of a clown. Everyone began to laugh really hard and after the laugher died down Teddy returned his hair and face to normal, if you can call bright blue hair normal.

We resumed our walk to class, strolling slowly to prolong our moment together while trying not to take too long and be late to class. No more than a minute after we walked in a narrow secret passage, we felt someone push us away from each other and scream "Hurry or move it, will you? I need to make it to class, you know?"

As soon as the mysterious person, aka our fourth year cousin Molly II, was out of earshot, he said "I think Molls is suffering of PMS."

"Either that, or she is slowly turning into Grandma."

"I can only say I'm glad she inherited Uncle Percy's blue eyes instead of having brown eyes like Grandma Molly and my God-mum. Now _those_ are scary."

I laughed and nodded in agreement and then rested my head against his shoulder, while grabbing his muscular biceps lovingly.

"Without you, my life would be so boring. I'm _so_ glad your parents made Uncle Harry your Godfather."

"Without you, my life would be empty," he answered softly, irradiating love. Then, he kissed me slowly and kindly. A soppy smile replaced his mischievous one for a couple of minutes.

Then, his devilish smile returned with a vengeance. "Do you think we will come across Louise, _Icky_ _Vicky_?" he asked hopefully, referring to my blonde, dark blue eyed, second year Ravenclaw brother.

"No, and don't call me that, _Teddy Bear_. If I'm not mistaken he has Potions next. And if we don't hurry, we will be late to class!" I said, taking his hand firmly and running towards the end of the passageway. He stumbled and then began to run, trying to keep up with me without falling. Oh, my clumsy, funny, loving boyfriend!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Not my best work, I know. Thanks ****Sofi**** for being by beta. **


End file.
